I'll Be Waiting
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: Nick Lucas knows Macy Misa is worth the wait...JONAS two-shot! Nick/Macy.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here is yet another JONAS one shot! A nick/macy one shot to be more specfic lol... this one was inspired by the song I'll be waiting by Lenny Kravitz( i seem to be song inspired lately). It's really a beautiful song for those of you who havent heard it before.**_

_**I dont own Jonas or its characters....the song belongs to Lenny Kravitz.**_

_**ENJOY!!!!**_

* * *

_as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there_

**

* * *

**

Nick Lucas knew he was the type of guy to pine after a girl, but that was only because he knew he had a chance with said girl. He never expected to pine after someone that was off limits. And he definitely didn't expect the unattainable girl to be Macy Misa. Nick didn't know what is was but over the past two years his relationship with her had gone from super fan, to fan, to friends, to best friends, and to where they were now. It was the most complicated thing Nick had ever gone through, and oddly enough he was ok with it. At least that what he kept telling himself because he knew she was worth the wait.

"Hello? Earth to Nick Lucas?" Joe said as he waved a hand in his brother's face. He noticed Nick had glazed over look in his eyes." I repeat earth to Nick Lucas!"

"What do you want Joe?" Nick asked as he meet his older brother's gaze. He really did want to finish his train of thought.

"You had the glazed over look you usually get when something's bugging you. What's up with you?" Joe had a feeling he knew what it was but he decided to keep it to himself for now.

"Like you don't already know." Nick rolled his eyes at Joe and proceeded to bang his head against his locker in frustration. He hated it when he acted as if he had no idea what was wrong with him.

Joe sighed as he watched his brother. It still amazed him that Nick was having trouble with a girl, considering he was the one who was usually had the least amount of trouble with girls." Just tell her Nick, knowing Macy she's probably in love with you too."

"Then why has she been dating _that_ for the past year?" Nick spat as he pointed down the hall to where Macy was currently talking to her boyfriend. He balled his fist as he watched Macy kiss _him _on the cheek.

"Because _that _isn't afraid of telling her how he feels." Joe answered, ignoring the glare from his younger brother." Man up Nick."

Nick couldn't believe Joe had the nerve to say that. "Man up my ass! You haven't told a certain blonde stylist that you've been-"

"Hey guys so I was thinking for your next show- Joe don't slouch you'll wrinkle that shirt." Stella spoke, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

Both brothers looked at her wondering how she does it. Magic crossed Joe's mind briefly. And Nick, well everyone knows what and whom he's thinking about…

"Why do I even bother asking you for advice?" Nick questioned as he looked Joe, who was getting de-wrinkled by Stella. "I'll just text Kevin… Why did he have to go to college…?"

"Hey! I've given you some pretty good advice before!"

"Like telling him it was ok to eat a _sloppy joe_ while wearing a _brand new silk shirt_? Might I add that it happened ten minutes before you had to be on stage?" Stella said referring to their most recent show, while backing Joe into a corner." I should skin you alive and make a jacket with-"

"I…uhm...hey look Van Dyke has on plaid pants with a striped shirt!" Joe said quickly before he took off down the hall. Oh yes, he was a smooth one.

"Your brother wants to die an early death doesn't he?" Stella asked as she turned to face Nick, who was staring intently at Macy." Nicholas!"

"What?"

Stella just simply shook her head and smiled. She knew that look- longing, wanting, sadness, love. Stella had given that look to Joe on more than one occasion, whether she wanted to admit it or not (Unbeknownst to her Joe had given her the look as well). The knowing blonde quickly shook the thought, knowing her problems needed to be put on hold.

"Tell her."

"I will when you tell Joe."

"That's different Nick you know that." Stella answered, trying to keep the conversation directed towards Nick." Besides Joe and I-"

"Not really Stella. I mean you and Joe have best friends for a while, while Macy and I have been for only a few years- that's the only difference." Nick interrupted.

"That's beside the point Nick-" Stella Malone stopped mid-sentence as she looked past Nick." Oh Macy…"

Nick immediately turned around and felt his heart ache for Macy. He didn't expect to feel bad when Macy broke up with _him_. He didn't expect to see Macy crying as she handed a necklace back to _him_ (Even though _he_ tried give it back repeatedly.). But then again Nick expected Macy to break up with him, not the other way around. Suddenly Nick felt his anger rise- _How could he hurt her like that?_

"Nick calm down." Stella whispered as she laid a hand on his shoulder. It was on rare occasions like this that Stella saw Nick get so upset, but he had a good reason to be.

"Sorry…" Nick mumbled as he watched Macy walk over. He knew his being angry wouldn't help her any.

"H-Hey guys." Macy spoke softly as she approached Nick and Stella. She put on her best smile not wanting her friends to see her at such a low point.

Nick just pulled Macy into a hug before she had a chance to protest. He wrapped his arms tightly, trying to let her know everything would be ok. They stayed that way for a while as they forgot everything around them, including Stella (but she didn't mind). Nick Lucas just stood as Macy told him everything from how much she loved Mike, to how he left her for some girl on the soccer team. As much as Nick wanted to tell Macy he loved her and would never hurt her like that, he knew it wasn't the right time. But once again he didn't care because he knew Macy Misa was worth the wait.

* * *

**_Well i feel like it's fine the way it is, but then i kind of feel like it needs another part to bring everything to a close!?! tell me what you think!_**

**_-megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here is the final part! most of you said continue so i did! Sorry if there are errors its pretty late and i wanted to get this posted asap! thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you all the last part! **_

**_dont own jonas or the song!_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

_You are the only one I've ever known  
that makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own  
I wanna be with you until we're old  
You've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home_

* * *

Three months. That's how long Nick Lucas has waited to tell Macy that he was in love with her (plus two years of unrequited love, but hey whose counting?). It had been eating at him since the day he watched Macy get her heart broken by Mike aka_ him (_Anything that wasn't his actual name). He'd tried to put his feelings aside as he helped Macy piece herself back together, but it didn't work. Nick found it almost impossible to be around her because his feelings for her had become so strong, yet he made it work. Barely.

"_The American Revolution was preceded by many events such as the Boston Massacre, which occurred on March 5, 1770…"_

"Is he trying to kill us with boredom?" Nick mumbled as he sat in U.S history, fighting the urge to sleep. He slowly felt himself slip into a comfortable darkness…

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Nick wake up! Mr. Kimmel is giving you the evil eye!"

Nick immediately shot up from his desk, knocking over his notebook and textbook in his haste. He smiled sheepishly at his teacher, who just rolled his eyes and went back to his mind numbing lecture…

"_Three years later on December 16, 1773 the Boston Tea Party occurred, which was when colonial activists dumped a shipment of tea in the harbor…"_

"Great now I'll pass this class for sure…" Nick mumbled as he picked his things up quickly and sat back down. He turned to see the brunette girl beside him smiling as she held back her laughter. _I haven't seen that smile in a long time…_

"Late night?" Macy whispered as she fixed her gaze on Nick."Let me guess…song writing?"

"Yeah something like that…" Nick replied as he met her gaze. The truth was he was up half the night writing a song about her. But was he going to let her know that? No, at least not now anyways.

_! RING!_

"_Don't forget your papers on George Washington are due tomorrow!"_

"Uh Nick?"

"Yeah Mace?"

"Everyone has left. Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

Nick could have sworn he saw Macy blush as he continued to gaze at her, but he shook the thought knowing it was just wishful thinking. He watched her get up to leave and quickly followed suit. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down the hall, occasionally bumping one another, sending a chill up and down Nick's spine each and every time. It was moments like this that made it extremely hard for Nick to keep his true feelings hidden.

"Macy…" Nick felt his heart beat pick up and his palms sweat. Really? Was his telling his best friend he loved her so cliché?" You know that I care about right? And that I'll be there for you?"

"Of course I do." Macy replied as she looked up at Nick. _What's up with him? He's been acting weird all day…_

"Macy what I'm saying is that I-"Nick stopped when he felt Macy squeeze his hand. He noticed her eyes were tearing up and then he looked down the hall to see the reason why.

_He_ was at the end of the hall with the girl he left Macy for. Tara or Cara, something like that. Both Nick and Macy watched closely as _he_ gave the girl a piece of jewelry, causing her to squeal in excitement. Nick felt Macy squeeze his hand once more.

"He gave her…that used to be mine." Macy felt her tears pushing their way out. She saw Mike smile at her and felt like she had been kicked in the stomach repeatedly." How could he?"

Nick felt his anger rise again as he looked from Macy to Mike. He really wanted to walk up to him and beat the crap out of him for what he did to Macy, but once again he knew it wouldn't benefit his best friend so he did his best to calm down.

"I'm…" Macy was at a loss for words. She didn't want Nick to see her cry again. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Macy wait!" Nick called out but it was useless, she was already lost in the sea of students. He turned his attention back to Mike, anger returning instantly. _I don't suppose talking to him would do any harm?_

As Nick walked towards Mike he went over multiple things to say to him. In the end he decided to wing it, hoping it would turn out for the best.

"What's up Lucas?" Mike asked he turned to see Nick heading in his direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick asked, well mostly demanded. He didn't expect it to come out that way, but when it came to Macy his judgment got a little clouded." Do you get some sort of sick enjoyment from making her miserable?"

"Her? Who's he talking about?"

"Nothing." Mike said as he shushed the girl beside him. He wasn't going to let some boy band member talk smack to him." Last I checked Lucas it was free country-"

"That doesn't mean you disrespect Macy by giving her necklace to _her_ right in front of her!" Nick said as he stepped towards Mike, noting he had an inch or two on him. He knew he could still take him.

"Do you really think I care if she freaking cries or not? She's not my girlfriend anymore dude, I could care less if she cries her eyes out or not." Mike said and then turned to face his girlfriend.

That was when Nick Lucas lost it. He could handle Mike being a jerk to him, but when he blatantly disrespects Macy like that, well he crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed. Nick dropped his messenger bag and shoved Mike causing him to collide with the lockers in front of him. Mike immediately turned around and lunged at nick, sending them both to the ground. So much for winging it…

**_ * _**

"Macy, sweetheart I thought you were over him?" Stella spoke softly as she and Macy sat in the atrium.

"I am Stella it's just that I saw him give her my necklace, _my necklace._" Macy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes." It was a slap in the face. I mean I don't know what I would've done if Nick-"

"Nick?"

"Don't start Stella-"

"I'm just saying you two have been spending a lot of time together lately-"

"We're best friends Stella we always hang out together." Macy interrupted, even though she knew Stella was right. She had developed feelings for the youngest JONAS member, but she wasn't about to let him or anyone else know that.

"Whatever you say Macy, whatever you say…"

"Stella Malone I am telling you that Nick and I-"

"_There you are!"_

The two girls looked up to see an exasperated Joe Lucas enter the atrium. Right away they knew something was wrong." Joe-"

"Nick and Mike!"

"Nick and Mike what?" Macy asked as she hopped to her feet, praying it wasn't what she thought it was." Please don't say-"

"Fighting in the hall, right now!"

As soon as the word fighting left Joe's mouth, Macy ran out of the atrium and took off down the hall. She had a feeling that Nick was going to say something to him but she never imagined this.

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"_

Macy pushed her way through the crowd of students surrounding Nick and Mike. Once she reached the front she was surprised by what she saw- Nick and Mike repeatedly exchanges punches. She knew Mike was capable of something like this but Nick, she had no idea…

"STOP IT!" Macy shouted instantly silencing everyone around her, including Nick and Mike.

"Macy…"

"Don't even Nicholas." Macy interrupted as she grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him down the hall. She ignored Joe and Stella as they continuously called after her and Nick.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked. No response. He decided to not press his luck with Macy, knowing she was livid (Which she had good reason to be).

"Honestly Nick what were you thinking? For someone who claims to be three points shy of a genius that was a pretty stupid thing you did!"

"Mace-"

"Don't Mace me! What on Earth possessed you to do that?! Nick I'm a big girl I don't need you fighting my battles for me!" Macy continued as they entered the nurse's office. The nurse simply shook her head and pointed to an empty room.

"Are you finished?" Nick asked as he sat on the cot, wincing at the soreness from the fight.

"For now, yes." Macy mumbled as she sat on a chair across from Nick. She took in his injuries, noticing he came away relatively unharmed, minus the cut on his lip and above his eyebrow." Are you ok?"

Nick was surprised at the tenderness in her voice." Yeah…look Macy I'm sorry I got in a fight with him, but what he did to you earlier was wrong, and then when I was talking to him I snapped. He was so disrespectful; I couldn't let him talk about you like that…"

"But_ why_ Nick? I mean it wasn't your problem to begin with." Macy said as she got up and sat beside him.

"Macy I love you, I'd do anything for you." Nick watched her mouth form an "o" shape.

"Nick…"

"Macy I've waited the past two years plus three months to tell you that I love you. Anything that-"

"Nicholas…"

"No Macy let me finish-"Nick was cut off as Macy gently pressed her lips to his. Nick couldn't believe it.

"I love you too." Macy whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

Nick simply smiled and pressed his lips to hers once more, completely content. He snaked his arms around her waist bring her closer, not once breaking the kiss but deepening it-

"Ahem!"

The duo broke apart to discover the school nurse and the principal standing in the doorway. Nick forgot about the getting in trouble.

"Come with me Mr. Lucas, you can get cleaned up later."

Reluctantly Nick got up and followed the principal out. He'd just gotten Macy to himself and now he had to go and get his punishment. _Soon as I get her they snatch me away!_ But then again he did wait two years (Plus three months) to tell Macy he was in love with her, so surely he could wait a couple of hours right?

* * *

**_Well its completed! didnt like the ending so much but overall i think it turned out pretty well :-)_**

**_R&R_**

**_-megan_**


End file.
